Under the Bed
by Kay Kylo
Summary: The monsters we used to know and fear as children have come from the depths of the bed to haunt the Gundam pilots once again. Rated for some blood and violence, and scary images. COMPLETED
1. Two Shots

Hello! I know you do not know me, but believe me when I say I have no idea where this came from. It's weird, creepy, and deals with weird, creepy things. BUT PLEASE, DON'T GO! Just give it a chance. I was in a dark mood when I started this; I was in a weird mood when I finished it.  
  
Speculated at nine chapters.  
  
DO NOT OWN. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction.  
  
Please, give it a chance.  
  
Under the Bed  
  
Summary: The monsters under the bed that we knew as children have returned to haunt the Gundam Pilots. Heero saw Quatre kill Trowa. How does he react?  
  
_______________________________  
  
Do not be afraid that your life will end. Be afraid it will never begin -Grace Hansen  
  
_______________________________  
  
"I'm sorry, Master, but he is slipping," a hissed voice said as a tall man looked over his son. The boy was filled with wires and slavered in pastes and poultices, but there was no change to his pale silvery face. The man snarled and spun upon the healer that had said his son would not make it.  
  
"He will survive! There has to be some way to save him!"  
  
The healer winced. "There is a way, but it is dangerous, and hard."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You need someone whose personality is like his. You need them to give up their energy to him," the healer explained. The man groaned and spun, his face filled with anger. How in the world would he ever get someone to match his son's personality? There was a screeching noise and the man froze in fear. He could hear the healer working behind him, but after a short silence, he lowered his head sadly.  
  
"Master? Master, I'm sorry," the healer pleaded, crawling toward him on his hands and knees. "But if the person completely dies, it will work."  
  
The man glared at the healer. "You will wait here. It may take days, it may takes years, but you will keep my son!"  
  
_______________________________  
  
Heero's eyes widened as he examined the scene before him quietly. Quatre and Trowa were arguing. That in itself was surprising, but Trowa was not only talking freely, but he was raising his voice. Hatred was flashing in Quatre's eyes as he screamed back replies.  
  
That was strange.  
  
Heero was about to walk into the room when Quatre moved quickly and there was a loud gunshot. Trowa collapsed to his knees, holding his stomach, fear written across his face. Quatre held a gun to Trowa's head, hatred making his eyes look red in the dying sun. Trowa looked up at him and murmured something to him, which only caused Quatre to smirk.  
  
Heero's scalp crawled to see the sick look on Quatre's face as Trowa's blood fell over his shoes. Quatre replied in a murmur and then pulled the trigger on the gun.  
  
Heero was moving instants after. Trowa's form hit the ground instants before Heero had shot Quatre in the hand. Quatre cried out and turned to him.  
  
"You! You and the others! You've ruined me!" Quatre screamed. He stuffed his wounded right hand in his shirt and reached into his pocket with his left hand. As he reached, Quatre ran toward him with surprising speed before he pulled his elbow back and landed Heero a quick blow to the temple. Heero's vision swirled as he felt a knife's blade cut the skin on his chin. Heero looked up at Quatre and wiped the blood off of his face. Quatre looked ready to use the switchblade again, but Heero would not give him a chance. He dove at Quatre's knees, knocking the surprised heir to his back. Heero tried to wrestle the knife out of Quatre's hands, but Quatre had gained overnight a speed that astounded him.  
  
The knife drove into his arm and Heero jumped back. Quatre jumped to his feet and raced off, his glare over his shoulder enough to make Heero's blood curdle. Heero stared after the blond before he fell to his knees, patting Trowa's head, face, hoping for some sign of life.  
  
There was none.  
  
___________________________  
  
Is Trowa really dead? Did Quatre really just do what Heero saw him do? What will the others do or think?  
  
Just a tidbit of the next chapter:  
  
_____________________________  
  
The body bag Trowa had been in was empty, torn apart from a blade. With closer examination, Heero could see that the rips were to the outside, as if the blade had been used from the inside out.  
  
______________________________  
  
Okay, so, tell me, how is it? Does it stink like rotten milk? If so, please tell me! I won't stop posting this until I get twenty reviews telling me to stop.  
  
That's all. Please review if you like it. I am desperate. I have low self-esteem with Gundam Stories.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~ Kay 


	2. With a Single Shot

YAY!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back!!!!!!!!! With some more of the creepy weird story. YAY!!!!!!!!!! And I got three reviews! Do you know how happy that makes me?  
  
Kibuo: So sorry I cannot explain everything to you, because that gives it away! I hope to have everything somewhat explained by the end of this chapter. I know, I'm sorry about what I did to Trowa, but he's going to hate me even more! (Evil laugh) Clue: Quatre has gained a speed overnight that Heero, if he were normal, would have surprised him. (Wink, wink)  
  
Kasazona: Thanks for liking my fic. My poor self-esteem needs it. Not really, but I can pretend.  
  
Jarrod: Goodness, I'm going to have my head bloated and I'm going to float to the moon. Any more praise like that will send me up there. But that's okay. That's my goal. There's really nothing else to say except thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so much!  
  
I'm gonna name this chapter. What shall it be? Well, last chapter was Two Shots. This one will probably be With a Single Shot. It will be explained. And no, the rest of the chapters will not have "shot" in the title. I'm not single minded, though I like to pretend I am.  
  
And you will have to bear with me. These guys may be OOC, but then again, would you not drop your façade if you saw two best friends kill each other? Or, one kill another? So, if Heero jumps to conclusions, forgive me.  
  
I think I forgot a disclaimer last chapter. So this fits for this and last chapter: DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!!!!!! I don't have that much free time or imagination.  
  
___________________________  
  
We cannot hold a torch to light another's path without brightening our own. -Ben Sweetland  
  
___________________________  
  
Duo did not know what was more surprising: Heero had been attacked, Trowa was dead, or Quatre had done it all. He only knew that as he was watching Trowa being examined by a doctor that he was furious with the blond. Duo had not ever seen the blond in such a rage, but why would he ever attack the silent boy? Trowa was more than a friend to him; they were as close as brothers.  
  
There was a stir as people with a body bag pushed through the crowd and took Trowa's body away. As they were wrapping the body, Quatre's sisters came through and gasped in horror. Several started to retch dryly.  
  
Then, Duo saw with disgust, Quatre appeared, his hand wrapped in linen bandages. Heero had mentioned shooting him in the hand. Duo tapped Heero's shoulder and Quatre gasped in horror.  
  
"Trowa! What happened?" He started to run toward the body, tears starting down his face. Heero stepped in front of him and drew his gun. "Heero? What are you doing?"  
  
"Don't even fake it, Winner," Heero said, his voice just barely kept to a monotone. "You killed him."  
  
Quatre's eyes widened before he seemed to get dizzy. "I did? How? I was no where near this room this afternoon!"  
  
"Where were you then?" Heero snapped. "Don't play innocent. I saw it with my own eyes."  
  
Quatre shook his head weakly, shock starting to make him weave while standing. He started to gasp as he continued to shake his head. "I would never hurt Trowa!"  
  
"How did you get hurt?" Heero asked, his gun pointed at Quatre's bandaged right hand for a moment before it returned to pointing at his chest. Quatre reddened and shook his head again.  
  
"Stop this!" one of Quatre's sisters cried. "Do you have no mercy?"  
  
"Do you deny it?"  
  
Quatre looked around wildly as if he was seeing the looks of curiosity as looks of accusations, anger, and hatred. He shook his head again. "I would never hurt Trowa! What happened?"  
  
Heero was getting annoyed, though his face never showed it. He was certain it had been Quatre that had done that. And to add to that, his right hand was fully bandaged, as if wounded horribly. He refused to tell where it came from, and he was not breaking down in tears as would be expected. "If you will not answer me, I will assume you killed Trowa." Duo beside him jumped as if startled, and Wufei to the other side tensed. They knew what that entailed.  
  
Before any of his sisters or servants knew what was going on, Quatre was thrown to the ground by the force of the bullet that exploded from Heero's gun. Sisters screamed, servants squealed, and two gundam pilots gasped in horror. Several servants scurried off to do who knows what as his sisters crowded around Quatre's whimpering form.  
  
He had been hit in the shoulder, which was bad enough, but he would be all right. That was not what Heero wanted. Heero stepped forward to finish what he had started when a kitchen maid threw herself in front of the murderous Heero.  
  
"Stop it, Young Master! I beg of you, please, leave the Young Master be!" Heero roughly pushed her aside, but was stopped by her next comment. "He was with me all day! The wound on his hand is a burn!"  
  
Heero turned to her with an emotionless look. "Why should I trust you?"  
  
"Whether you trust me or not is your own concern. But he was with me, learning to cook. The Young Master insisted on learning to cook on his own, and I was assisting him!"  
  
Duo appeared at Heero's side. "She sounds sincere."  
  
"So did the Quatre that killed Trowa."  
  
Duo frowned and then looked at the kitchen maid. "Would Quatre have paid you to say that?"  
  
"No," the kitchen maid snapped, indignant that this ruffian could assume that of her master. "He was not even paying me for the lessons."  
  
"How did he burn himself?" Heero asked quickly. The maid replied quickly and in the fashion it would be as if she were just relating the facts.  
  
"He dropped a pot of boiling water."  
  
Heero could hear the sirens of an ambulance and he returned his gun to where he kept it, wherever that was, and glared at the kitchen maid. "You just saved your master's life. He had better be happy."  
  
With that, Heero stalked off, brooding over what had just happened. Duo watched him before he turned to the maid. "Sorry about him. He's rather rude."  
  
The maid scowled. "So I've noticed. Now, if you don't mind, I've got a meal to prepare."  
  
Duo watched her leave before he moved to take a look at his friend. Quatre was whimpering and crying out in mewing sounds as the paramedics worked fast to keep him alive. "Hey, Quatre." Of all the things he was expecting, never did he expect what happened to happen. Quatre screamed and started to cry.  
  
"Keep him away! KEEP HIM AWAY!" Quatre screamed, holding up his hands as if to prevent Duo from coming any closer. Duo stepped back, shocked. The paramedics pushed Duo's stone cold form out of the way as they rushed around the panicking boy. Duo just stared in horror at Quatre's shaking, weeping form.  
  
Suddenly, two hands touched his chest and pushed hard. He looked down, his head a whir of the recent events. One of Quatre's older sisters was glaring at him with hatred he never believed possible in such humans as the Winners. "Don't you think you've done enough damage? Leave, now!"  
  
He blinked and swallowed. He stepped back and was horrified to notice that Quatre calmed when he was gone. Paramedics gently lifted him onto a stretcher.  
  
And then, he was gone.  
  
_________________________________  
  
A/N: I'm putting this here because you will never find it any other way. Read the author's note at the bottom, please!  
  
__________________________________  
  
Heero was a little upset to be using Quatre's limo, but he had to if he planned to find out where Trowa's body was. Silently, he registered a wreck on the side of the road and several people walking around, dismayed. He rolled his eyes and focused past that. If Quatre had been with that kitchen maid the whole day, then someone had managed to make himself look exactly like Quatre, but then had attacked Trowa.  
  
If this person had wanted Trowa dead, they could have disposed of him so much easier than that. If this person had wanted the whole of them to turn on each other, than what was going on would be perfect. He had jumped to conclusions and had wounded Quatre, nearly killing him. If Quatre ever recovered from the emotional shock, he would probably never trust them the same way. If that trust disappeared, there would be devastating results.  
  
That must be what this person wanted. But he had probably not assumed that Quatre would ever have someone to rise to his defense. This had changed all of it. If that maid had not stopped him, Heero would have killed Quatre.  
  
But why was he now going to Trowa's body? He was not quite sure himself. He wanted clues, clues that he would not be able to get from Quatre. His sisters would make sure of that. After the attack on Quatre, Heero was certain that none of his sisters would let him even see Quatre again.  
  
Besides, some sixth sense was telling him to check the DNA of Trowa's body. Was it the same person? Sure it was. Heero had been close enough to see the face up close, and it had been without a doubt Trowa's face.  
  
Could someone have stolen Trowa's face? It was only possible in science fiction and fantasy novels. Yet it was not to be totally pushed aside.  
  
The driver of the limo opened the door and ushered him out the door. Heero looked up to see the morgue before him and he straightened his back before walking into the dreary place. The man at the front desk looked grimy and dirty.  
  
"I'd like to examine a body that was recently brought in," Heero muttered. The man looked at him blankly.  
  
"There are no new bodies."  
  
"No new bodies?"  
  
"The driver of our van just called saying they had had a wreck. He said something about a dead body moving, so I assume he'll be here before long."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. "What were his exact words?"  
  
"I don't remember, but he was talking about nightmare films, no wounds, and blubbering like a fool."  
  
Heero took in a breath around gritted teeth, looking up at the ceiling. With that, he spun around and stormed out the door. He barked a direction at the driver of the limo and then got into the car. The limo turned around and returned to the crash that Heero had taken note of before.  
  
At the wreck two drivers of a morgue truck were wandering around the destroyed front end, staring into space. Heero jumped out of the vehicle and grabbed one by the shoulders. "What happened?" he demanded.  
  
"A dead body that I took away myself looked at me from the rearview mirror, but he was different." The man's voice was distant, as if he was walking in a vision.  
  
"What was the difference about him?"  
  
"He had had a bullet hole in his head before; this time, he was fully healed."  
  
Heero shook his head. This was the stuff of legends and fairy tales. This could not be real. The driver must have been mistaken.  
  
With shaky legs, Heero went into the back of the truck. What he saw there could have been enough to haunt his memories for years to come. The body bag Trowa had been in was empty, torn apart from a blade. With closer examination, Heero could see that the rips were to the outside, as if the blade had been used from the inside out. But even more horrifying were the two bullets left on the bottom of the bag, clean and ready for use. They had never blown up.  
  
Heero took in a shaky breath and left the truck.  
  
Trowa was not killed by a fake Quatre. It had been a set up. This could not possibly be real. This was the stuff of legends and fairy tales, which really bothered Heero more. He had no idea what they could be dealing with. Many children grew up with knowledge of pretend and the imaginary beings.  
  
Heero had not.  
  
____________________________  
  
OOOOHHHH!!! Da da dum . . . The suspense!!!  
  
Well, I think it's just plain funny for the kitchen maid to call Duo a ruffian.  
  
Does anyone have a single clue about what is going on? Try to guess, but I have an idea that many people have figured it out already . . .  
  
Hey, if you read my author's note, please put the word "shark" in the beginning of your review. That will just help me gauge how many people read my notes. Just so that I can tell if I need to put everything in huge print to get the important stuff out. Thanks! ^_^!  
  
Well, that's it for all. Oh, wait! Nearly forgot the tease!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Duo stopped stroking Quatre's hair and smiled at the mentally unbalanced young man. It was really upsetting to him. Surely he would get better! The doctors said that the chemical imbalance had set back his mental capacity to six years old.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
That's all. Namarie, mellon nin!  
  
~ Kay Kylo 


	3. Fear

This is the chapter where I got the title from. I rather like that title. It's original. Mm-hmm. I rather do like it.  
  
Lily-chan: If you don't know what's going on, you're right on track! You're supposed to be confused. I am trying for confusion. This, I guess, is a bit of an experiment.  
  
Kasazona: Glad you like it. Hope you like the rest!  
  
ForeordainedDestiny: Ah, Vallen! Glad you could respond so quickly! I'm glad you like this too. Being confused is alright. It ought to be sorted out in the end. Oh, gonna have to send you that new story. Tell me whatcha think!  
  
That's all for now. Enjoy!  
  
___________________________  
  
What sculpture is to a block of marble, education is to the soul. -Joseph Addison  
  
____________________________  
  
Duo found Heero in Quatre's extensive library, several of his sisters watching from the doorways indiscreetly.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Duo asked, starting to read over Heero's shoulder. What he saw confused him. It was page of a book of mythical creatures. Heero did not answer him, his eyes ranging over the basic descriptions each creature had. He had made it to the "s" section, and he had yet to find anything remotely good. Suddenly, he paused over a name that just seemed perfect.  
  
"Shapeshifter," Heero muttered. He thumbed through the pages and opened the book to the correct page indicated by the name. Duo watched him, confused.  
  
"Heero, Trowa's been killed by some masquerading Quatre and you're reading a book on mythical creatures? Heero, get with the program!"  
  
"Trowa's not dead."  
  
"We desperately need to find who did it and- What did you just say?"  
  
"Trowa's not dead."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"That wasn't Trowa I saw."  
  
Duo was definitely peeved now. "Explain it to me NOW!"  
  
Heero blinked slowly as he committed to memory the facts on this shapeshifter thing. "I found the body bag Trowa was taken away in. There were two unexploded bullets, cut marks from the inside out, no blood, and two very disturbed drivers."  
  
"How were they disturbed?"  
  
"They saw this Trowa get out of the car. Unwounded."  
  
Duo took in a deep breath. "And you think it was a shapeshifter?"  
  
Heero did not reply. They would consider him insane, but that was the only feasible explanation. There was no other reason, especially if Heero had seen for certain that it was Trowa's face. Duo's silence was unnerving him, and Heero started to leave the library as sisters in the doorway scattered.  
  
"That makes sense."  
  
Heero turned to look at Duo and found he was totally serious. "You believe me?"  
  
"It's the only way to explain it. I think I'll go visit Quatre. He might be happier to know that Trowa's not dead. Or at least not killed by him."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Not too well. I guess there were chemical imbalances in his brain to begin with, and with what happened, it all snapped."  
  
Heero felt a flash of guilt, but it came and went so quickly that he did not pay it any heed. He closed the book and replaced it before he left the library, the memory of the empty body bag filling his vision.  
  
______________________________  
  
Duo had to suffer the raking glares of Quatre's sisters before he could even get near Quatre, but after he had insisted that he was not dangerous, they let him in, if reluctantly.  
  
Quatre was dozing lightly, and Duo felt yet another stab of guilt. Heero had said he had seen Quatre kill Trowa, and that was all it took to convince him. Duo did not even second guess the idea when Quatre had looked so horrified. He had not trusted Quatre enough to believe him. What sort of a friend was he?  
  
Quatre woke up suddenly and he jumped fearfully to see Duo. "Shh, shh, Quatre, it's okay," Duo murmured soothingly, moving to sit beside him. Quatre watched him with wide eyes but did not respond. Duo slowly ran his fingers through Quatre's hair and sighed deeply. Quatre was nervous for a moment before the calming motion made him close his eyes.  
  
"Quatre, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Duo asked quietly, hoping that Quatre did not just fall asleep in his hands. Sleepily, Quatre murmured a positive. "Then I want to tell you something."  
  
Quatre seemed to awaken more and his big blue eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"Trowa's not dead."  
  
This seemed to take a moment to register to Quatre before he smiled widely. "Heero's not mad?"  
  
"No. Well, not at you."  
  
"At you?"  
  
"No, at himself. He jumped to conclusions." Duo was not sure, but if it made Quatre feel better . . .  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
Duo stopped stroking Quatre's hair and smiled at the mentally unbalanced young man. It was really upsetting to him. Surely he would get better! The doctors said that the chemical imbalance had set back his mental capacity to six years old. Duo was afraid that he would eventually have to deal with a six-year-old sixteen-year-old, but the doctors were certain that in time he would recover.  
  
"Who hurt Trowa?" Quatre asked. Duo blinked.  
  
"Trowa's not dead."  
  
"Who did it?" Quatre insisted. Duo put his face in his hands, remembering that he was not good with children.  
  
"We don't know. Heero thinks it's a shapeshifter," Duo said, his voice as calm as he could make it.  
  
"A shapeshifter?" Quatre asked quietly. "What's that?"  
  
"A monster," Duo snapped shortly.  
  
"A monster?" Quatre screamed. "Don't let it get me!"  
  
Duo frowned at his misuse of words and began to attempt to calm him. "Oh, Quatre, it won't hurt you. I won't let it, your sister's won't let it, and neither will the staff at this hospital."  
  
Quatre started to sit up before a look of horrible pain filled his face and he fell back down, whimpering. "It hurts! It hurts!" he cried, gripping his wounded shoulder. Tears formed in his eyes and Duo stood up.  
  
"I'll get a doctor," Duo said worriedly. Quatre grasped at his hand and pulled him back, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
"No. Not the doctor. I'll be better."  
  
Duo could tell that the pain was still there, but was lessening quickly. The poor guy: afraid of doctors, as a child would be, afraid of the dark, afraid of monsters, afraid of being alone. Afraid.  
  
Duo knew fear; he had felt it several times before, but he had yet to remember living in constant fear as a child was. How would it feel, thinking that once the light is off, creatures would attack you? That once the feet touch the floor, monsters would reach out and drag one into the depths of the darkness under the bed?  
  
___________________________  
  
In case you did not understand: Quatre has chemical imbalances; meaning he has a mental disorder right now, but one that can fix itself. He flipped, in a very literal sense.  
  
That's all for this chapter. Just a sneak peak of next chapter:  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"So, who's going to kill who next?" Duo murmured. "First, Quatre killed Trowa, and now I've killed Quatre. Watch, Chang will kill me."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I honestly have only nineteen pages worth of story to work with. So, if it's short, forgive me and tell me that it's short and tell me to hurry up with posting since it's already finished.  
  
See ya! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
  
~ Kay Kylo 


	4. Taken

(Gushing) Oh my goodness! In two days of posting a whole bunch of stuff, I got a total of four reviews! Sure, only two of them were for this story, but I'm just so flipped! Whee!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, shout outs:  
  
Chibi Tanny: Yay! Another author to check out! (I've got a whole bunch of them to check out) Thanks for reading this! I was proud that I finished it, so I'm happy. Thanks for the support!  
  
Kasazona: Welcome back! I'm so glad for your support! I was happy that I got yet another review from you! But then again, you've gotten all three of the chapters. . . But thanks so much! Reviews make me feel all fuzzy inside. . .  
  
*** Now, to plot stuff. Heero is OOC. Period. In this part, he has to calm two very freaked out and terrified pilots, so he has to change his attitude. Simple? I think not. And now it's starting to get down right creepy. It'll get worse. Believe me.  
  
Remember at the very beginning, I said this was a dark/weird story? We're sorta out of most of the dark, and into the downright weird stuff. Chapter seven is the max and it just sorta scoots along after that.  
  
So, enjoy! ^_^!!  
  
__________________________________  
  
An eye for an eye only leads to more blindness. -Margaret Atwood  
  
__________________________________  
  
Heero was annoyed. He, Duo, and Wufei could do nothing to protect each other until the attackers struck again. And until then, Quatre was vulnerable with a child's mind and in his hospital bed.  
  
With that knowledge, Heero set up a watch in the video room, where all the televisions connected to the security cameras. After telling Quatre's sisters that he was trying to protect Quatre, they allowed him to set up a camera in Quatre's room. And that was where the horror continued.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Wufei was trying to concentrate on the screen, but it was getting boring. There was nothing happening, but he was watching to make sure there was no disturbance at all. Duo was already half-asleep in the chair next to him.  
  
Suddenly, the camera stopped sending the signal, filling the screen with fuzz. For a moment, Wufei thought it was his mind, but then he came to his senses. "Maxwell, hey, Maxwell! Wake up!"  
  
Duo blinked sleepily and looked at the screen. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. Get down to that room and find out, okay?"  
  
Duo shrugged and stomped out of the room with his hands in his pockets, a cross look on his face. Wufei shook his head and stared at the screen worriedly. After a few frantic moments, the camera came back on and Duo smiled at it and waved a bit. Suddenly, he readjusted the camera so that Quatre was in the lower half of the screen. And then, Wufei was forced to watch in sickened horror as Duo's grin became twisted. Duo pulled out a knife and stood over Quatre.  
  
Wufei screamed. And the knife fell.  
  
Quatre let out a silent scream on the monitor before it was over. Then, Duo walked out of the room, stabbing the knife in the camera. The screen became fuzz again.  
  
And Heero dashed into the room. Wufei was standing in front of the monitor in horrified shock. "Chang, what happened?"  
  
"Duo! Duo, he just," Wufei babbled, continuing as he continued to stare. Heero ran down the hallway before he heard another scream. Duo was standing in the doorway of Quatre's room, staring at the supposedly dead body of Quatre. Heero took a deep breath before he grabbed Duo's shoulders and steered him back to the television room.  
  
"Maxwell, Chang, we need to talk," Heero snapped. Wufei seemed loath to sit, especially with Duo in the room, but he did as Heero commanded. "There is a good chance that Quatre is not dead, and that it was not Maxwell that did it, as you thought you saw, Chang," Heero said. "They are trying to rip us apart, to start pointing fingers and lose faith in each other." (1)  
  
"So, who's going to kill who next?" Duo murmured. "First, Quatre killed Trowa, and now I've killed Quatre. Watch, Chang will kill me."  
  
"I would not kill you, Maxwell," Wufei snapped angrily. "At least not when I'm not annoyed with you."  
  
Duo smirked at Wufei and then asked the question: "do you think that I killed Quatre?" Wufei looked down and shook his head.  
  
"You guys are like brothers. Of course not."  
  
Heero nearly smiled mentally, but he kept himself in check. This was the way they would defeat the enemy. Though he hated to admit it, he would not be able to take these shapeshifters on his own.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Quatre was awakened by a very rough hand grabbing him out of bed. He was about to protest when a hand covered his mouth. The next thing he knew, he was in the closet of his hospital room with a knife to his throat.  
  
He nearly started crying right away, but his sisters had been telling him that he was such a brave boy, and he would prove them right. He tried to fight the man holding him, but the knife pressed harder against his throat and the hand not holding the knife gripped his hurt shoulder tightly.  
  
He cried, but the knife made him keep his tears silent. Suddenly, he saw two people enter his room from the window. One looked like man with too much to drink from the street; the other was a gentleman-like man, holding himself with poise and looked like a nice man. Suddenly, the man that looked like a gentleman changed. It was hard to describe how; he just sort of changed to look exactly like Duo.  
  
Quatre gasped and earned himself another tight grip. The other man changed into a clone of himself, bandages and everything. The clone looked at him and then lay down in the bed, as Quatre himself had been like not long before.  
  
Quatre was crying freely now. Not only did his arm and shoulder hurt, but the pressure of the knife hurt him now. And to add to that, he had just seen a man take on his shape. He stole his face!  
  
Ten minutes later, Quatre had seen his own murder and the horrified reaction of his friend. The changers had stuffed themselves into the closet when the scene was done, and the mortally wounded changer had reformed himself without a scar. Once that was over, the man holding him had jumped out of the window, holding him to his chest.  
  
As if there was no time to spare, the three men pulled him down the sewer and into the sewage system. There, the man put him on his feet. "There. If the Master Quatre would please walk the rest of the way, we would be greatly obliged. I am called Nobu," the man said pleasantly. Quatre was nervous though. He was told to never talk to strangers, and he would not.  
  
The two other men were now in random forms. One was rugged, his hair clean cut and washed, but the facial hair he wore made him look like a man from the wilderness. His eyes were beady and dark and Quatre instantly did not trust him. Nobu called him Daichi. The other was refined and light. His hair was almost white, though his face was young. His eyes were a lighter color and large and wide. There was no facial hair on him at all, and his hair was short and clean. Nobu called him Mamoru.  
  
"Now, Master Quatre, would you mind stepping out forward to your left?" Nobu asked, his voice gentle. Nobu was almost an equal mix of light and dark, an equal mix of refined and rugged airs. Quatre, who was told to not go with strangers, stomped his foot and shook his head. Nobu sighed deeply. "Master Quatre, your sisters told me to take care of you. Will you come with me?"  
  
Quatre shook his head again. Nobu sighed again. "Daichi, take him," Nobu muttered before he started off to the left. Daichi changed to strengthen himself and picked Quatre up with one smooth movement. And though Quatre protested and kicked and punched and bit, the man refused to let him down.  
  
Suddenly, Daichi put Quatre down and slapped him across the face. Quatre stood before him in shock before Daichi picked him up and hung him over his shoulder again. This time, Quatre went without protest, his cheek stinging, the bruise on his neck aching, and his shoulder and arm throbbing. Tears came as hopelessness mixed with pain.  
  
__________________________  
  
(1) Yeah, yeah, sappy. Blech. . . But it's the best I could come up for that part. Trying to get the point across, yes?  
  
NEED to keep Kay off the keyboard. . . Okay, so, whatcha think? __________________________  
  
The man looked away sheepishly and then held out a piece of paper. "I found this on the bedside table. I read it, but I suppose it was addressed to you."  
  
Heero read it and felt his heart rate speed up. [If you wish to keep the other pilots alive, this is what you must do.] __________________________  
  
Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
~ Kay Kylo 


	5. The Lost is Found

I guess I should get the bad news out first. My id, egos and superego have gotten mad at me, especially id, because I'm using his name and not giving him royalty. So, they have decided to take the keyboard every time they can. And just so that you don't get totally confused, before Kay comes on, I'll tell you a tiny bit: Litane, my super ego, Rinoa, my bad mood ego, and Jaelen, my good mood ego, and Kay, my id. Whenever I get to argue with them, you'll see ME instead of Kay, because most likely I'll be arguing with him.  
  
Kay: Certainly you will! YES! I finally got the keyboard! Hey, no, Litane, let go!  
  
Litane: You will let go right now. Give it back to her! You should be grateful that she's using your name!  
  
Jaelen: You mean, she's using a guy's name as her own? YUCK!  
  
Kay: What does that mean?  
  
Jaelen: Honestly, have you taken a shower at all? And she's pretending to be you! I feel so sorry for her!  
  
Rinoa: Uh, guys. . .  
  
Kay: I'm going to beat you up! You don't insult KK and survive! (Starts to charge poor, innocent little Jaelen *get off the keyboard, Jae!* and gets ready to give her a pounding for that insult!)  
  
Rinoa: SHUT UP YOU TWO!! We have a story to post. . .? (Waves at waiting audience) Litane, will you do the honors?  
  
Kay: NO, ME! I'M THE NAMESAKE HERE!  
  
Jaelen: I honestly couldn't care right now.  
  
ME: GET IT GOING YOU FOUR!! I'M NOT GOING TO WAIT FOREVER!  
  
Sorry about that. And I'm sorry this is so short! *tears* Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomengomengomengomen!  
  
Kay: (grumble) Shut up.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Whenever you see darkness, there is extraordinary opportunity for the light to burn brighter. -Bono -in Spin  
  
__________________________________  
  
Heero was not surprised to not find a body when they returned, and he was not surprised to not find blood. But he was surprised by the willingness to believe his story that the sisters portrayed. It seemed that since their brother was gone, they wanted to believe that he was not dead.  
  
The security camera that had been set up had filmed all of the attack, but Heero had made it clear that it was not Duo they saw in there. If his words were not enough, Duo's horror at the film convinced them.  
  
He had, even though he knew it was not real, begun to sob as he saw the sick pleasure his clone took in the attack.  
  
Heero was suddenly aware of an investigator in the doorway. The man looked away sheepishly and then held out a piece of paper. "I found this on the bedside table. I read it, but I suppose it was addressed to you."  
  
Heero read it and felt his heart rate speed up. [If you wish to keep the other pilots alive, this is what you must do.]  
  
_____________________________  
  
Daichi dropped Quatre to the ground, letting him fall on his seat. Quatre almost started crying again, but he held his tears back. Now he had five parts of his body hurting, though the bruise and slap were not hurting as much anymore. "Stay in here, baka," Daichi snapped. Quatre bit his lip and nodded weakly. "And you, big guy, don't try to get out again. It took Nobu weeks to build what you destroyed. Now it'll take that much time again."  
  
Quatre's heart rose in his throat as Daichi left. There was someone else in this room. He could hear them breathing. Suddenly, the voice spoke, quiet and deep, rumbling in his chest.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre cried, spinning on his seat. He got to his feet and threw himself into Trowa's arms. "I'm so happy! Heero thought I killed you, but I didn't, it were those guys acting it out, and then Heero shot me, and I was put in the hospital, and the doctor said something about chemicals in my head, and then I was pulled out of bed and then dragged into the sewers and then I was here!"  
  
Trowa's eyes widened at his friend's outburst, for it seemed childish for even Quatre. Chemicals in his head? Must have been an imbalance that acted up now. Would he recover? Hopefully. Trowa did not think he could stand too much of this Quatre when he expected his Quatre to be more mature.  
  
Quatre needed to calm down, but he had a child's mind, as Trowa suspected. The chemical talk and the childish actions pulled together suspicions, and Trowa would act on them. Trowa slowly ran his fingers through Quatre's hair, pulling him down to sit on his lap. Slowly, Quatre leaned into Trowa's chest and seemed to fall asleep. The tall teen leaned back on the wall, wincing at the slimy feel. He had forgotten that this was underground. The door was a barred entrance, and Trowa knew that if he really tried, he could get free. But getting free and getting free with his life were two different things. And now that Quatre was here, he would not take any chances.  
  
Suddenly, Trowa sat up. Did Quatre say something about getting shot?  
  
____________________________________  
  
That's all for now. And since a certain SOMEONE took so long to post a certain SOMETHING, I'm putting the shout-outs here. Sorry about that certain SOMEONE.  
  
Kay: Is someone shouting?  
  
(Grumble, grumble) Here they are, thanks for reading!  
  
Misaki the Assassin: Lucky for you, I'm finished and just posting at random times. Yay! So, um, sorry about the RK/I/GW disappearing. I might eventually get back to it, but don't hold your breath. I've got a million and one stories waiting for me to work on them. I'll work on finding your stuff, okay? ^_^!!!  
  
Yamie: Sorry you're still confused. Well, um, the rest will hopefully be explanatory. Besides, confusing people and yet still holding people is what I was hoping to do! Thanks for telling me that; it's what I want. Yay! I can do what I want to do! ^_^; Did not make sense to me. . . Sorry. *Kay: stop blabbering, fool!* *ME: Who's the fool, baka?* *Kay: Stop speaking different languages, okay????*  
  
DISCLAIMER: Oh yeah, I don't own gundam wing. Nope. Not a chance.  
  
Teaser: (The bad guy shows his ugly, disgusting, slimy. . . face)  
  
____________________________________  
  
Quatre swallowed and Trowa gripped his uninjured shoulder in support. Daichi grinned wickedly and stepped aside to let someone in. Quatre saw his face and promptly tensed in horror.  
  
Trowa tightened his grip until it was almost painful. The man smiled wickedly and stood above them. "Winner, and Barton, though I know you stole that name. No one like you would dare carry the Barton name unless they were an incompetent. Now, we've got business to talk."  
  
____________________________________  
  
HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!! Belated, I know, but spread the joy!  
  
Thank you for reading on the Kay Kylo express! Please make sure you keep your hands and feet near the computer when the story is slowing down. And if you have any comments or complaints or praise, please press the button and leave a note for the authoress!  
  
~ Kay Kylo (and his FOUR annoying female companions) HEY!! GIVE ME THAT KEYBOARD!  
  
Jaelen: Please review! She'll be happier that way! ^_^!!!  
  
ME: NOT YOU TOO JAE! YOU'RE MY BUDDY! (dissolves into tears and Jaelen instantly races over to comfort. Before long, raging hormones have both dissolved and hopeless.)  
  
Kay: I hate estrogen . . . There's too much of it here . . .  
  
Litane: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Just review. It'll be nicer for her.  
  
. . . .Hate raging hormones. . . 


	6. What They Want

Hello again! Before I begin, I think that everyone has nearly had their say after this chapter. (Thank goodness.) Oh, below is a small saying I wrote for myself when trying to think of something that would spark conversation within my voices, and I think that it went pretty well. . .  
  
Wufei is nice, Heero is cute, Trowa's handsome, Duo is downright gorgeous, but Quatre's my guy! (Grin)  
  
Kay: Yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck! I refuse to let this body like a boy!  
  
Litane: That is so unlike what the instincts are supposed to say. . .  
  
Rinoa: Yet all of us girls, even our authoress, agree that Quatre's the best!  
  
Jaelen: (Her nose is stuck in a manga) But if we can't get him, we can go after Duo, right?  
  
Kay: You've just got something for guys with hair.  
  
Jaelen: Look who's talking. You've got hair just like his! (Fingers his braid)  
  
Kay: (Pulls away, petting it comfortingly) SO NOT TRUE! I've got two braids. He's got one. AND I'M BLOND!  
  
Litane: We can tell. It's obvious in all you do.  
  
Jaelen/Rinoa/Kay: (Stare)  
  
Litane: What? I'm an elf, not an angel. I'm allowed to get angry and sarcastic, aren't I? WHY CAN'T I DO WHAT I WANT TO???? I mean, look at my cousin, he's so sarcastic people ask if he's half dwarf.  
  
Jaelen: You don't have a cousin. . .  
  
Litane: (Sweat drop) I was being sarcastic.  
  
Kay: That's just wrong, I mean, you're the superego, the conscience, the good guy, the one with the halo and harp!  
  
Jaelen: Yeah, and you've got horns and a pitchfork?  
  
Kay: (Grin wickedly) Sometimes . . .  
  
_______________________________  
  
Silly is you in a natural state, and serious is something you have to do until you can get silly again. –Mike Myers  
  
_______________________________  
  
Quatre woke up, wrapped in arms, his cheek pressed gently to a rising and falling chest, and warm breath on the top of his head. He thought for a moment before he pulled away from the body. It was Trowa, slumbering quietly. How did this happen? Why wasn't he at the house, wrapped in his own sheets? Why was it so dark and grimy?  
  
Quatre suddenly felt something scamper over his hand and he let out a resounding shriek, throwing his arms around a startled Trowa's neck. "S- some-something j-just cr-crawl-crawled o-over my h-hand!" he screamed.  
  
"Just a rat."  
  
"A RAT?" Quatre screamed, clinging tighter. Suddenly, Quatre could feel Trowa moving under him and he was startled. It felt like he was coughing! Was the cold getting to him?  
  
Suddenly, the sound reached his ears and Quatre almost keeled over in a dead faint. Trowa was laughing. It did not register in his mind and Quatre broke it into pieces. Trowa. Okay, that was simple. Was. That's fine; it works. Laughing. That was the wrong piece. It blew the circuits and Quatre blinked wildly as Trowa continued. It was not a raucous, loud laugh that Duo or Wufei might have uttered. Trowa's laugh was a deep, quiet, rumbling sound that one felt more than heard.  
  
The laugh suddenly provoked Quatre more and he crossed his arms over his chest in an irritated way. "Just what is so funny with my horror?" he demanded. Trowa just laughed harder. "Is this a part of some sick joke?"  
  
Trowa stopped instantly. "Joke?"  
  
"Yes, this!" Quatre said, gesturing with his arm. "This sure isn't my home! It feels like a sewer!"  
  
"It is," Trowa added.  
  
Quatre blanched and frowned. "So? Why am I not at home?"  
  
Trowa tilted his head, looking like an innocent puppy. "You do not remember?"  
  
"Remember what?" Quatre snapped, aggravated. The moment he uttered those words, he wished he had not. He did remember. The dead body of Trowa, lying on his carpet, blood staining the carpet. He could see Heero's cold glare, the two other pilots glaring just as coldly. Then there was pain, and everything became foggy. Duo asking for forgiveness, the acted out scene, Duo's horror at the supposedly dead body.  
  
Quatre felt the sobs more than heard them. They shook his whole body in terrible shakes. If they did not stop, he was certain he would be ripped apart. Trowa's arms encompassed him and he knew that Trowa would hold him together.  
  
"Bad?" Trowa asked, his voice soothing.  
  
"Horrible!" Quatre sobbed around cries of pain. "Those two jerks pretended to be me and you, and I killed you! I saw your dead body, Trowa! It's horrible!"  
  
"Quatre, look at me."  
  
Shocked, Quatre looked up, his sobs quieted by the idea that Trowa was speaking in a looser way. His words had sounded like his tongue had finally gotten a clamp off of it, and he could talk as much as he wanted, and he was going to talk long and hard.  
  
"You see me. I'm not dead," Trowa said, his voice low and gentle. "You can touch me and I'll be there. I'm not an illusion or a fake. What you saw was pretended, and will never happen."  
  
Quatre found those intense green eyes to be quite entrancing and he was calmed. "Better?" Trowa asked, his voice back to its normal tone. Quatre nodded and allowed Trowa to pull him to his chest. Slowly, Trowa's hand rubbed over Quatre's back in slow, soothing circles. Unwittingly, Trowa was coming closer and closer until.  
  
Quatre jumped back with a cry of pain, his hand going to his shoulder, gingerly touching it and wincing. Trowa's face became one of total seriousness and without even giving Quatre a look, he unbuttoned the front of Quatre's shirt to pull one shoulder out of the fabric. It was bandaged and Trowa resisted the urge to rip the bandages off. He glanced at Quatre's pained face and caught his eye.  
  
"I think I told you that Heero thought I had killed you," Quatre murmured. His gaze fell to the floor between them and stayed there. "He shot me, intending to kill me."  
  
Trowa felt an unsuppressed rage at what Heero had done and was about to get up to rip Heero's throat out when he realized something that had been nagging at the back of his mind the whole time.  
  
Quatre was mature mentally. Trowa looked Quatre in the eye. "You're better. The imbalance must have corrected itself," he mumbled. Quatre caught it and his brow furrowed in surprise and confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Trowa resisted the urge to roll his eyes and he settled himself on the floor. "You had a chemical imbalance in your brain. You were younger mentally."  
  
Quatre thought carefully before he nodded. "I think I remember the doctors talking about it, but I forgot about it."  
  
There was a loud crash suddenly and Quatre jumped. Daichi appeared at the hole they used as a door. "You have company."  
  
Quatre swallowed and Trowa gripped his uninjured shoulder in support. Daichi grinned wickedly and stepped aside to let someone in. Quatre saw his face and promptly tensed in horror.  
  
Trowa tightened his grip until it was almost painful. The man smiled wickedly and stood above them. "Winner, and Barton, though I know you stole that name. No one like you would dare carry the Barton name unless they were an incompetent. Now, we've got business to talk."  
  
________________________  
  
Commercial break!!!  
  
Would anyone like to try a challenge fic? I've got ideas for challenge fics, hundreds of them, so just ask for it with a review and I'll send one to you! Yes? Just ask!  
  
Commercial break done!!!  
  
________________________  
  
Heero read the note and crumpled it in his hand. It was not a normal ransom note, and he was more than certain they were dealing with the fantasy now. He glared at his feet and did not raise his eyes to meet the others as he tried to find the words needed to explain the situation.  
  
"Quatre and Trowa are not dead."  
  
There was a sigh of relief from the thirty some occupants of the room.  
  
"They are in danger," he continued, and the occupants gasped in shock. He wished suddenly to silence them completely. "But the captors won't hurt them if we give them something."  
  
"Whatever it is, we will give it!" a sister cried out. "We just want Quatre back."  
  
Duo saw the look on Heero's face and stepped closer. "Before we commit to anything, what is it that they want?"  
  
Heero gave a look of disgust and shook his head. "I don't know. The word on there is changeling, or something." Heero looked up to gauge the expressions of everyone. The other two pilots were just as confused as he was, and so were most of the sisters, but two sisters started to chatter quietly between the two of them. They looked agitated and Heero nearly knocked their heads together.  
  
"I am guessing that you two know," Duo said loudly. The two sisters paused and looked around the room with tears in their eyes.  
  
"Yes, we know," the older sister said, her voice trembling. "A changeling is a child taken for a lost one. They want another person to replace a lost one!"  
  
Heero took in a deep breath before letting it out. "That leaves only one choice," Heero muttered. Duo and Wufei gave him speculative looks as the sisters watched anxiously. "We'll need to find them some other way."  
  
______________________________________  
  
Once again, the annoying voices in my head took control of the keyboard and did not let me write, so the shout-outs are down here.  
  
Kasazona: I hope a certain SOMEONE did not scare you. Hee, hee, he's a sweet guy when he's in a good mood, which are really rare. Oh, thanks for reviewing, and for the fabulous idea, but no, Relena has no part in this story. MUAHAHAHA! She is not so important! This is the relationship between the pilots, not an annoying little sixteen-year-old vice foreign minister. (Relena: I am not! If you do not treat me with respect, I will walk out of the one you are writing now! ME: Hee, hee, your character I can do without! Relena: Hmph.) Oh dear, this is getting long.  
  
OKAY: OF 11 REVIEWS, KASAZONA HAS THE MOST! (Confetti) WHHEEEEEEEE!!! Kasazona wins that contest.  
  
Oh, yeah, periodically, I will honor those that have reviewed the most. SO THIS TIME AROUND, KASAZONA WON!!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!!  
  
I am going to try to start posting periodically. Hopefully, every week until all my chapters of two stories (all 16 of them, 17 including this one) are posted. Maybe every two weeks to just be mean. . .  
  
Teaser!!!!  
  
______________________________________  
  
Trowa felt his jaw open of its own accord and Quatre's name fell out of his mouth, the name rolling off his tongue. Quatre froze as if he had just heard his name called for the executioner's block, which in a way, he had. Instantly, Trowa gripped Quatre closer to him, forgetting that Quatre might bruise from the grip. ______________________________________  
  
Kay: (Bouncing around in circles) Oh, yeah! We're good! We rule, oh yeah!!  
  
Jaelen: What's gotten into his head?  
  
Rinoa: More like his feet. I do believe that our authoress has just won yet another competition in her Mock Trial competitions.  
  
Litane: And I made sure she was nice and kind to the losing team. Mainly because they had to ride home with them.  
  
Kay: (Starts dancing some really weird dance) YOU GUYS HAVE TO HELP ME!!! I CANNOT STOP!!!!!!!!  
  
That's all folks! ^_^!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
~ Kay Kylo (Kay: THAT'S MY NAME!!! ME: I have rights to that now!) 


	7. The Mute Speaks

MY ONE AND ONLY WARNING: FROM HERE ON OUT, IT GETS REALLY, REALLY, REALLY STRANGE!!!!!  
  
Kay: So you told that girl in school about us, huh?  
  
Me: Yep. She's not surprised. And she's going to be helping me with one of my other stories! YAY!!!  
  
Kay: You mean that really pathetic pirate story?  
  
Me: It is NOT pathetic. I refuse to let you call it pathetic!  
  
Kay: But it is. . .  
  
Me: NOT, IT'S NOT!!! Don't make me go all NINJA on you!  
  
Kay: (Whispered to Litane) This is an effect of estrogen I have not seen before. . .  
  
Litane: (Whispered back) You haven't seen much, but this is actually sugar and a really horrible practice at school.  
  
Jaelen: AUTHORESS!!!! THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU!!!  
  
Kay/Litane: TATTLETALE!!!!! (Kay and Litane look at each other in shock)  
  
Interesting . . . Sugar affects us all . . .  
  
___________________________________  
  
What the mind does not allow, the heart does not grieve. –Anonymous  
  
____________________________________  
  
Last time:  
  
Trowa tightened his grip until it was almost painful. The man smiled wickedly and stood above them. "Winner, and Barton, though I know you stole that name. No one like you would dare carry the Barton name unless they were an incompetent. Now, we've got business to talk."  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"Trowa is not an incompetent!" Quatre yelled, his eyes fixated on the grotesque face before them. The man looked at him and glared with his glassy, black eyes. Quatre immediately slid back, afraid.  
  
"You speak too much," the man snapped, waving his hand ominously. Quatre opened his mouth to retort, but he stopped. Tears filled his eyes and he turned into Trowa's shoulder. Trowa looked on in surprise. Sobs were shaking his body, but no sound went past his lips.  
  
Quatre was horrified. He knew he should be making sound, but he could not feel the familiar hum in his throat that meant his voice was working. That man had simply waved his hand and Quatre could not speak.  
  
This was starting to scare him greatly.  
  
Trowa just carefully patted Quatre's back before he looked up at the man. The man seemed to be made of rubber, slippery and bendable. His eyes were placed a human's would be, but they looked like a snake's eyes, glassy and flat.  
  
"Now, business. Since poor Master Winner is unable to talk, you must make the decisions for him," the man said, his voice smooth and sly. Trowa nodded slowly. The man let out an exasperated sigh. "He talks too much, and you talk too little! Speak!" The man waved his hand again and Trowa felt something weird happen to his voice box.  
  
"No," Trowa snapped. Suddenly, his hand flew to cover his mouth. "Take this off of me," Trowa commanded, his gaze cold. The man chuckled lightly.  
  
"No. It is amusing."  
  
"You're sick."  
  
"I've heard that before. Try something new."  
  
Trowa resisted the overpowering urge to retort and clenched his jaw tightly. "Now, now, Barton. You won't let it ruin your day, will you?"  
  
"What was this of business?"  
  
The man grinned wickedly. "Yes. I have lost a child of mine. I want another to replace him."  
  
"No one will ever replace a lost child."  
  
"Actually, I can. I need the life of a person who is much like him in many ways. If they were to lose their life and the energy was to flow to my son, the boy would be alive again."  
  
Trowa blurted out the next phrase that came to his mind. "You perverted old baka!" Trowa felt anger flare up his back, but a chill raced up right after him.  
  
The man laughed. "My son is sweet and caring, spoiled and yet humble, can get into a horrible rage when angered or fighting. We, father and son, used to get into spats all the time. Do you know anyone like him?" Trowa felt Quatre shiver in his arms and he knew why.  
  
The man wanted Quatre. Trowa kept his jaw shut until the man's eyes widened with sick pleasure. "Speak. Tell me."  
  
Trowa felt his jaw open of its own accord and Quatre's name fell out of his mouth, the name rolling off his tongue. Quatre froze as if he had just heard his name called for the executioner's block, which in a way, he had. Instantly, Trowa gripped Quatre closer to him, forgetting that Quatre might bruise from the grip.  
  
"Well, well, well. To think the one I needed the whole time is right here, in front of me, and unable to cry out in his defense," the man murmured, chuckling lightly. "Perfect. Daichi, take him."  
  
"NO!" Trowa screamed, getting to his feet, holding his friend to his chest. Daichi did not listen to him and continued on over. "What sort of coward are you, refusing us time to fight back?" The man paused and grinned.  
  
"Fine. Fight this." Power swelled over him, like silent thunder, shaking his whole body. Trowa felt the power ringing in his ears and unknowingly, he dropped Quatre and covered his ears.  
  
The power stopped and Trowa weakly opened his eyes to see Quatre struggling in Daichi's grip. Silent sobs and tears ran down Quatre's face and Trowa ran to help him, but the power rang out again. Daichi pulled Quatre away as Quatre screamed silently at him. Trowa tried to stand, but the power came in a heavy wave and knocked him down.  
  
"Coward!" he screamed, his own tears coming from his eyes without his knowing. "You COWARD! You cannot even fight properly and you think yourself so good?" The man stopped in the doorway and Daichi paused. Quatre's attempts to get away were not ceased though, and Daichi soon had his attention back to Quatre.  
  
The power stopped suddenly and the man stared at Trowa with hatred. "You called me a coward."  
  
"You told me to speak, and I will. You are a coward and I am not afraid of you! I hate you for all that you've done and all that you're going to do! And if you silence me like you did Quatre, I will continue speaking some other way, and you will not rest from me! You are a coward of the worst kind! You are a coward! Coward!"  
  
The man was suddenly pinning Trowa to the wall. "So, you will call me a coward to my face? You are a brave man. I will give you one day to say farewell to him, but he will die next morning."  
  
With that, the man dropped Trowa and Daichi threw Quatre back in. He slammed the door behind him and left them alone in the dark. The two looked at each other for a moment before Quatre crawled over to Trowa and rested his head on Trowa's lap. Trowa weakly stroked Quatre's hair.  
  
Suddenly, he was aware of Quatre's hand wiping away tears he did not know he had shed. His pain filled face looked back at him and Quatre smiled bravely before mouthing words carefully and slowly.  
  
"I am ready," Trowa repeated slowly, his voice quiet. He lifted Quatre so that they could look each other in the eye and he embraced Quatre tightly. "Oh, Quatre!"  
  
Trowa cried himself to sleep, his entire form somehow fitting into Quatre's lap. Quatre only rocked his friend to sleep.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Heero stared around the room, hoping for some clue somewhere. The hospital had not been touched as far as moving the furniture, but the staff had mentioned cleaning up a mess of the camera and a mess in the closet.  
  
The only two escape routes were the door and the window, which had been closed when Duo had looked into the room the first time. Heero sighed mentally and looked out the window. It was probably ten feet to the ground into a soft bush. His mind started working quickly and dashed out the door without a word to the other two pilots. Duo cried out and ran after him, Wufei hot on his heels.  
  
Heero paused by the bush and searched the branches. To his shock, there were broken branches all over the bush. "Heero, what is going on?"  
  
"I found how they got him out," he answered, his eyes running up the wall to Quatre's room. He looked around the bush and found some branches and leaves not too far away. And there, an old mud spot with a slight mark of a foot. A muddy footprint was on the other side.  
  
Duo and Wufei caught on and searched around until it was Duo who found another footprint. This was in the same direction as the other, and seemed to be about the same age. Wufei had moved on as Heero and Duo had examined the print.  
  
"What in the world?" Wufei cried before there was the heavy, grating sound of metal on metal. Heero looked up to find Wufei pulling a sewer hole open. "Another print, right next to this. And it was moved."  
  
Without a thought, Heero dropped down the hole and found himself on a small walkway next to rushing water. It smelled something terrible and he immediately plugged his nose. He stared around the darkness as he tried to figure out which way to go. There was a third way to the direct forward, but he did not feel like getting into the water at that moment.  
  
"Let's try right," Duo suggested, his voice sounding hilarious with his plugged nose. Heero shrugged and did as he was told.  
  
Half an hour later, there was nothing. What seemed like hours passed on, and Heero started to get the feeling that they were all wrong. There was a crack in the next sewer hole and he looked up only to find bright sunlight streaming down on him.  
  
"It's morning," Duo said stupidly, stating the obvious. It was then that they heard the scream. It was inhuman and yet familiar, heart wrenching and telling of a loss. "That was Trowa!" Duo screamed unnecessarily. Heero ran past, forgetting the stench and the slippery floor.  
  
"We should have gone left!" he muttered to himself, but made sure Duo heard it. A horrible silence came and he pushed himself harder.  
  
______________________________  
  
Muahahaahahahahahah . . . Who screamed and why? Take a wild guess: you'll probably be right. Or not. Right or wrong. It's a fifty-fifty chance. And I won't laugh (at you) because of what you suggest. . . I just want to feel loved and reviews do that. . .  
  
You've gotta wonder why they did not think of looking out the window first. . .  
  
I'm bored with my voices. So, I'm going to bring in a character to help play with my voices. *Poof*  
  
Duo: What in the Earth Sphere. . . ?  
  
Jaelen: (Big googily eyes) IT'S DUO!!!  
  
Duo: Who are you? Why am I here? Why am I not . . . Wait a moment, that's what Heero meant a couple minutes ago. . .  
  
Me: What did he say?  
  
Duo: That this is all just a play. I thought he was joking.  
  
Me: Nope. Quatre really doesn't have his voice taken. Wanna see?  
  
*Poof* Quatre: Huh? Oh, hello Jaelen, Litane, Rinoa, Authoress. Oh, Duo! Hello to you as well.  
  
Kay: (Stomps into the room, his eyes livid. A towel is covering his head) WHO DARED TO DO THAT??? I want to know who put brown hair dye in my shampoo!  
  
Litane: (Giggle) Wasn't me, braid boy.  
  
Duo: Braid boy? That's what she calls me. (Points at me) Why do you call him that?  
  
Jaelen: (Hands him a photo of Kay) See? He wears a braid too!  
  
Duo: Just like mine!  
  
Kay: SO NOT TRUE!!!!!!! (Storms out)  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!!!!!!!! (Giggles in glee: I put the hair dye in his shampoo!!) And thanks to those who reviewed! I was afraid I had scared everyone away!!  
  
Misaki the Assassin: Hello again. You're not the only one who has not seen gundam. ^_^ I honestly have seen a couple episodes, the one movie (cannot remember –AHHA!) Endless Waltz, and own my very dear Episode Zero manga. I have studied that to understand their characters, and was quite pleased with how much I learned from that.  
  
Kasazona: Thanks for the praise! Ten meters off the ground! Only five hundred. . . million . . . or so . . . left. (I mean, floating to the moon with a bloated head full of praise!) And yep, Relena is NO WHERE TO BE FOUND!!! (Confetti!!! Party hats and noise makers to all!!!!!! Relena: What's all this noise? Me: o_o;;)  
  
TEASER!!!!!!!  
  
______________________________  
  
Quatre was pushed into the room where a decaying body was lying. He immediately plugged his nose and made a face that emphasized his disgust. The man laughed. "Well, it's pretty bad, isn't it? It's good, considering he's been dead for a couple hundred years."  
  
______________________________  
  
O-kay. So, we'll be finishing this chapter. Hmm. . . Jaelen has been very googily towards Duo lately. I hope she does not sabotage my plans for the other story in my head. She'd probably put herself in there just to make herself near Duo. Hmm. . .  
  
O-kay. Last little thing: I'm going to be (once this is over) posting another story, which I'm sure you probably heard enough of. It's called FE DESPLAZADA and is in another world. I'm having loads of fun with it too. I have a taste of it on the last chapter, and will hopefully have it up SOON. Then I'll (hopefully) be posting the sequel to it (but not the same story, but- oh, it's hard to explain) and then the threequel. I know, I know, that ain't a word. (Voice of friend in head: DON'T SAY AIN'T BECAUSE IT ISN'T A WORD!!) (Me: Stop being a know-it-all. I want to talk slang, let me talk slang!!!)  
  
Please keep your hands and feet near the computer, as the sharks will attack if you step away before the review is sent. So, for your own safety and for my own pocketbook, submit a review before you leave.  
  
(Waves plastic shark in air as reader attempts to leave) THE SHARKS WILL GET YOU!!!  
  
I need help . . .  
  
~ Kay Kylo 


	8. Slaughtered Lamb

Because it took me so long to get chapter seven up, I decided to stick this one on as well. So, enjoy. My story is back!!!! I LIVE!!!!!!  
  
_________________________________  
  
Then silence, like a poultice, comes to heal the blows of sound. –Anonymous  
  
_________________________________  
  
Trowa was awakened by Quatre's hands tightening gently on his shoulders. He got up, his entire body shaking. He knew what it meant. Today was the day that he'd lose Quatre.  
  
Without caring if his enemies heard him, he let out a scream, echoing all the anguish he could not put to words. His friend, the one that seemed to know what he was thinking, the one that seemed to really care about him as a person, was about to be taken away from him and killed so some spoiled kid could live on.  
  
Quatre had been startled by his outburst, but soon accepted it and wrapped his arms around his pain-filled friend. Though he was not feeling the same way, he could guess what it felt like. To lose. He had lost much as well.  
  
Quatre was scared. He had to be scared; he was going to be killed today. Would they do it quickly? Would it be painless? What would become of Trowa? What would become of the others, his sisters? What would happen after he was dead? Would it just be over, or will there be something else that many people have predicting for years?  
  
But he would not let Trowa feel his fear. If he did, he would only burden Trowa more. So instead, he pretended to be strong. Just as he always pretended.  
  
Trowa's tears were coursing over his face, soaking his shirt. If it hurt him this much to imagine him dying, what about when he was dead? Quatre was thrown into shock at this thought and began to contemplate if he was really ready. Was he ready to die? Was there something else he had to do? Was this the way he was supposed to die?  
  
Slowly, his eyes hardened and he clenched his fists before he returned to comforting Trowa. He would not die today. No matter what they did, he would not die today.  
  
There was an ominous squeak and Quatre looked up. Daichi beckoned him from the doorway. Quatre took in a deep breath and let it out before standing. Trowa stopped crying in shock and reached out to grab him, but Quatre had left his reach.  
  
"No, Quatre!" he cried, desperate. Quatre looked at him, determination filling his eyes. Trowa was stunned, but decided that he would help no matter what it cost him. He got to his feet and started to follow them. Daichi shook his head at Trowa, but Trowa paid him no heed.  
  
"Listen, baka, I don't care if you did hear me or not, but you are not coming," Daichi snapped. Trowa gripped Quatre's shoulder and held him tight.  
  
"Watch me," Trowa snapped back. Daichi's eyes widened before he grabbed Quatre and flung him away and attacked Trowa mercilessly. Quatre was about to join the fray when a cold hand gripped his forearm. He turned slowly to look into Mamoru's cold, empty, light colored eyes. He had a bandage on his right hand, which caused Quatre to pause.  
  
"You will come with me," Mamoru said quietly. Quatre glared at him, but came with him, leaving Trowa to fight his own battle.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Heero came around the final curve and found Trowa fighting tooth and claw with a rugged looking man who was definitely feeling winded.  
  
Without warning, Duo fired his gun at the offender. The man saw it and allowed it to hit him, but the bullet suddenly materialized in his hand and he spun, ignoring the advancing Trowa. Duo suddenly fell; the man had somehow launched the bullet from his hands at firing speed and had grazed Duo's shoulder. It did not take long for Duo to get back up; the wound was slight.  
  
At that moment, Trowa had tackled the man and had pushed his face into the ground. "Where is he?" Trowa screamed. The man snarled and tried to get out of the hold Trowa had on his hands. Trowa did not let him and lifted his head off the ground with a fistful of hair. "Answer me!"  
  
Heero, Duo, and Wufei stared dumbfounded at Trowa as the man struggled vainly. Heero decided to try and help and pointed his gun to the man's forehead. The man grinned like a madman.  
  
"Do you expect me to fear that?" the man asked. "I know my friend shot me there before, and you were watching, were you not? We planned for you to see it." To Heero's, Duo's, Wufei's and Trowa's shock, the man suddenly morphed in Trowa's hands. The man changed until he looked exactly like Quatre. Dead. The cold, clammy look he had after Duo's double had stabbed him. Heero shuddered inside and felt that sick feeling he had felt when he saw Quatre shoot Trowa. Unable to stand it, Heero quickly and effectively knocked him out with the grip of his gun and replaced his weapon.  
  
"Where did Quatre go?" Heero asked. Trowa glared at him.  
  
"If I knew, do you think I would bother asking him? I think they went that way, though," Trowa said, pointing at an opening across the water. The other pilots stared at him in shock. Trowa shrugged. "It's something this boss has placed on me. I'm forced to talk a lot more now."  
  
Duo was still afraid of him.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Quatre was pushed into the room where a decaying body was lying. He immediately plugged his nose and made a face that emphasized his disgust. The man laughed. "Well, it's pretty bad, isn't it? It's good, considering he's been dead for a couple hundred years."  
  
Quatre looked at him in disbelief. The man grinned and turned Quatre to face the boy's body. "You will make a good boy for him. He was my son, after all."  
  
'So, you would take another's son, another's brother, another's friend for all of your selfishness?' Quatre thought bitterly.  
  
"Mamoru, the healer is ready," the man said, nodding at a man who looked positively ancient, kept alive by one thought of protecting the body. Mamoru nodded at the man and came closer to Quatre, his hand feeling for something in his pocket. Quatre waited as Mamoru came closer, drawing a switchblade and flicking it out. He did not do anything until Mamoru struck.  
  
Quatre quickly dodged, hoping that his own instincts would help him. The blade passed harmlessly over his head as Mamoru watched him with a surprised expression.  
  
"He dodged me!" Mamoru cried, looking at the man with shock. "Master, he dodged me!" The man shook his head at the incompetence of his workers.  
  
"Yes, Mamoru, that is why you go after him again and go faster!" the man snapped. Mamoru looked confused, but he smiled.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Then get him!"  
  
Mamoru attacked again, only faster this time and Quatre could feel the blade bite his skin, but not too deep. Without thinking, Quatre kicked out as he dodged. He was rewarded with a grunt of pain as his heel connected with Mamoru's knee.  
  
Suddenly, Quatre knew who he was. Mamoru was the gentleman who pretended to be Duo; he had pretended to be himself. That was why he had the bandages. Mamoru was put in the killing parts not because he was good at it, but because he could not reform himself to prevent death.  
  
The blade grazed his skin again and Quatre threw a blow at Mamoru's elbow. The switchblade clattered on the ground and Quatre dove for the sound. Mamoru was flying at him and Quatre did the first thing he thought of. The blade slipped quietly into Mamoru and Quatre stepped back in shock. The shapeshifter looked up at him with wide, confused eyes before he let his hands fall from his wound, letting silvery blood pour onto the ground.  
  
Quatre dropped the knife, his breathing sounding like thunder in his ears. Mamoru smiled slightly before he collapsed and he was gone, like a metal piece melting in a fire, Mamoru was no more than a silvery blob on the ground. Quatre's hands were shaking as he looked at the knife that did it before he heard the man move.  
  
"You," he murmured, his voice shocked. "You actually," he paused to gather his strength. "You actually defeated him."  
  
Quatre wanted to plead forgiveness, but he could think of nothing to say if he could have spoken his apologies. "You will be perfect for my boy!" the man said, his voice a trembling sound, hope filling his tone.  
  
He looked up at him and hoped against hope that he would let him say something before he died. Quatre gripped the knife; he would not die; he had told himself that to not hurt Trowa. He would not die.  
  
Quatre looked at his hands and saw the silvery stuff that made up Mamoru covering them. He nearly recoiled in disgust but decided now was not the time. His hand clenched and he got ready to fight for his life, if need be.  
  
The man looked at his determined face and grinned before he waved his hand. "What are you thinking? Tell me," the man commanded.  
  
"You are very selfish," Quatre said plainly.  
  
The man gave him a quizzical look. "Explain to me then why all the world is selfish and you rebuke me for it."  
  
"Not all the world is selfish. People give of themselves and their time to help others. You are totally selfish. To save your own son, you'd take someone else's son. Imagine what they will go through," Quatre's mouth said, though his mind was confused. "Imagine what my family will feel when they find I'm dead to bring back a corpse. You should know what it feels like; you lost your son. They will feel the same."  
  
The man grinned wickedly. "A corpse? Quite true, but in a few minutes, that is all you will be."  
  
A sharp shooting pain ran up Quatre's back and he pulled away from the pain to find a blade in his back, the healer's hand wrapped around it. Quatre was sure his scream could have woken the dead, and for a moment it seemed it did, because the body seemed to take form again as a less-decayed body.  
  
Suddenly, he felt weak. Very, very weak. He looked up to find the man laughing madly and Quatre chuckled. What would the boy think? If he was anything like Quatre, he would have hated to find another died unwillingly for him.  
  
Black swirled around his vision and Quatre saw that the body was starting to twitch. Quatre smiled drunkenly before he blacked out.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Yay, Quatre's dying. I do that a lot, I've realized. Especially in my next gundam fic coming out. He's so close to dying several times.  
  
This is the second to last chapter. I'm nearly done. Chapter nine will come out and it's over! Chapter nine shout outs will be on my next gundam fic, okeyday? Specifically, Fe Desplazada. Look for it coming to a computer near you!  
  
__________________________________________  
  
The man was laughing insanely in a corner and Wufei was dealing with him. The healer was completely lost. Duo was only watching Trowa's grief with a watery wide-eyed look and he could only lower his head. __________________________________________  
  
Review, if you please  
  
~ Kay Kylo 


	9. Silver Glove

Yay! Story ends here! Wackyness ensues and I also get to play and advertise my other story coming out really, really, really soon. Especially since I've finished writing it.  
  
Kay: (Enters room and opens mouth to begin speaking)  
  
Jaelen: Kay, we can't speak right now.  
  
Kay: What do you mean?  
  
Jaelen: (Points at sign hanging on door) See? "This room is reserved for shoutouts before the story. No one, that means you Kay, can speak in the reserved space." See? She's got you cornered.  
  
Kay: (Pout)  
  
Me: (Smile) It's all in the timing and commands! I can control my id!!!  
  
^^ Reserved Space ^^ SHOUT OUTS!!!!  
  
(Checks e-mail repeatedly in one day.) No reviews? I've officially scared them off. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, KAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Kay: Oh yeah, I'm good. (Gives a smug grin)  
  
______________________________________  
  
No one ever achieved worthwhile success who did not, at one time or another, find themselves with at least one foot hanging well over the brink of failure. –Anonymous  
  
______________________________________  
  
Trowa paled to hear the scream that should have been silent, and so near. Without a second thought, he flung himself into the room he heard the scream coming from to find a body re-knitting itself on a table, and Quatre beside it, completely blacked out. A knife handle stuck out of his back. Trowa was frozen in place, refusing to believe the sight before he slowly walked to Quatre's dying form.  
  
With all the blood loss, he was certain that it was too late. Blinded by grief, Trowa ripped the knife out of Quatre's slack body and slammed the blade into the chest of the undead boy still being remade. There was a pause in the activity before it collapsed. It was once again a corpse.  
  
The man was laughing insanely in a corner and Wufei was dealing with him. The healer was completely lost. Duo was only watching Trowa's grief with a watery wide-eyed look and he could only lower his head.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Quatre found himself in a room in the sewers. This was not his normal room. And then, he remembered: he had been stabbed. And there, there was Trowa, crying over something.  
  
Quatre looked over Trowa's shoulder and saw his body. I will not die. Quatre glared at the slack form and willed himself to enter again. I will not die! There was a whoosh about his body and he could feel a voice in his heart. Not yet. Not yet is it your time. Go back.  
  
"I WILL NOT DIE!" he bellowed, sitting up, his hands going to his head. There was a soft clunk beside him and he looked over to see Trowa's prone form. He had fainted dead away. Duo looked about ready to faint as well. "What? I will not die."  
  
Duo suddenly started laughing.  
  
____________________________________  
  
COMMERCIAL BREAK!!! Anyone want a challenge fic? I'm not too sure how to challenge people, so I'll just ask if people want a challenge. Give me a review (ulterior motives as well!!) with your name (not necessarily real name) with a way to reach you, preferably by e-mail. I have an idea that I won't be able to write, believe me, I've tried. So, ask for it. COMMERCIAL BREAK OVER!!!!!! ____________________________________  
  
Cleaning up after the shapeshifters proved to be easier than one would expect. Three were dead: Mamoru, the boy, and the healer. The man, whom all the shapeshifters they could find called Master, was totally insane. He was no problem at all. He even let the spell off in one round of pleading (threatening). Daichi was unconscious most of the time, so he was simply restrained and all was well. Nobu, as he called himself, was quiet and agreed to come easily, apologizing that he had, "hurt the Master Quatre so."  
  
The "Master Quatre" he spoke of had used all his energy in not dying, and ended up sleeping in Trowa's arms most of the time. So, at the time Nobu had stated it, Quatre had been sleeping and Trowa had given him a glare that told all that words could not. If he still had the spell on the time, he surely would have spoken a very colorful language, and not in a good way.  
  
The return home was uneventful until his sisters saw him. For some reason or another, they had waited at the hospital for him.  
  
Quatre had been smiling, walking with help from Trowa, until his sisters ran out the door, glomping him instantly. They did not let up until a doctor that Trowa had run to get, yelled "Oh my, look at that wound!"  
  
At the idea they were hurting him, the girls jumped away and let the doctor examine Quatre's back. When pronounced that he would live, the sisters sighed in relief and Quatre nodded knowingly.  
  
"What hurt you, Quatre?" Iria pleaded, but Quatre only shook his head. He was right now back in his room, letting his sisters try to clean him up after the doctors had done all they could with the wounds.  
  
"I don't know, Iria," Quatre insisted. Iria gave him a look that clearly said she did not believe him, but that she would not bother him, and she left the room, letting the two sisters attempting to wash his hands work.  
  
"Quatre, what is this?" one of the sisters asked. Quatre looked at the silvery blood Mamoru had spilled and swallowed hard.  
  
"I'd rather not say," he said. "Why?"  
  
"It's not coming off."  
  
Quatre lifted one of his hands and stared at it. The blood had dried on his arm, covering it like a glove that would not come off. "Oh well. It will in time. I'll just have to wait."  
  
Trowa entered the room and Quatre launched himself at him, hugging him tightly. Trowa did a double take before the teen used his senses to check the surroundings. Only Duo and two sisters. With an internal sigh, Trowa returned the sign of affection and earned himself an "aah!" from the sisters and a look from Duo which clearly said he saw blackmail material.  
  
Trowa gave Duo a look that promised death and Duo high-tailed it out of the room as fast as he could. Quatre tightened his grip and then pulled away, a wide grin on his face. "It's good to be out of that, huh?"  
  
Trowa let his eyes smile to answer Quatre and Quatre's smile grew. "Sometimes, I think we should switch places again. Like we were before. Just to frighten the others."  
  
Trowa's face cracked a slight grin. Imagine, him talking a mile a minute as Quatre stared moodily out the window. "It might work."  
  
Quatre nodded and embraced his friend once more, and not for the last time.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Yeah, that's the end. Sad to say and pathetic at that. Well, just for those who care, I'm working on something new, so check it out. I'm posting a teaser on this chapter because I wanted to, and I think it's my best story yet.  
  
Fe Desplazada: Displaced Faith (Misplaced Trust) _________________________________  
  
'Strange,' Wufei thought to himself as he looked at the young man. 'He looks familiar.' He heard a sharp murmur of pain before the subtle scent of power started to radiate off of the man again. Wufei quickly mentally rebuked it, and his efforts caused the boy to awaken with a gasp. One look at those blue eyes with his hair tied back and short, his body clean and white again, and Wufei felt his heart rate speed up. He knew who this was. All of her children carried those eyes. 'Lady Catherine Winner!'  
  
_________________________________  
  
Ho hum. Sad, pathetic end.  
  
Kay: You better believe it.  
  
Me: Maybe. . .  
  
Jaelen: MY POWERS GROW WEAKER!!!! NOOOOOO!!!  
  
Kay: Muahahahahaha! The good mood ego is lost!!!!  
  
Litane: Kay. . . Snap her out of it.  
  
(Off-stage: Rinoa: HELP!!! WHY AM I FLOATING???)  
  
Kay: I can't. She can, though.  
  
Litane: What do you mean?  
  
Kay: The authoress can snap herself out of it.  
  
Me: SUGAR!! NEED SUGAR!!!! (Laughs)  
  
Kay: See?  
  
Me: So, review if you wish, but I shall still post Fe Desplazada! Just watch me! I shall have it up and I shall enjoy having all (counts really fast) fourteen chapters up. REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
~ Kay Kylo (Kay: That name is still mine.) 


End file.
